


Magic of your Voice

by ShinySapphire



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, celebrity gen, military ukyo, more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySapphire/pseuds/ShinySapphire
Summary: Ukyo gets a break from the military and on his break he meets a certain somebody. A person with a Unique voice that just stands out to him.-------------Gen meets a person at a park who Gen finds interesting and wants to be able to communicate out of celebrity work.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 11





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna just assume Ukyo is 23 in this idk and Gen is 19 (i think thats fine??) but yeah also I have no idea how military stuff works so pls..just bare with me oh and this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Italic - inner thoughts

Ukyo was just eating minding his own business until... "Hey Ukyo!" 

Ukyo turned to towards the direction of the call to see his buzzcut senior. "Have you heard the news? A famous celebrity is coming on tour near our location!" said the buzzcut senior with glee in his voice. Ukyo doesn't watch celebrity shows all that much, they don't really interest him. 

Ukyo shook his head with sweat rolling down the side of his face. "ah..too bad, well maybe I can get you to watched one of his shows again." said the buzzcut senior, then he walked away. _"again?"_ thought Ukyo wondering if he has watched one of his shows. _"I've only watched the Mental Battle with Gen Asagiri in it and Tsukasa Shishio. He's most likely talking about that Gen celebrity"_ thought Ukyo. 

A few days had gone by and Ukyo has been given a break due to a technical issue with some of the equipment. He is currently living in an apartment and went out to buy some food. 

On his way out of the shop he heard someone humming near the park. With all the people around it could've been drowned out, but why out of all the noises It was the only one that stood out. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to search for the source of the sound. He knows it's close, it couldn't have been that far. 

He got farther away from the crowd of people in the park and arrived at a quiet area. The humming became more clearer now. He saw a person in a purple hoodie with the hood up and also has a hat, mask, and sunglasses. Basically fully covered. They were sitting on a bench looking at the scenery.

The stranger felt like someone was near them and they turned towards Ukyo while jumping back from getting startled. "ah sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I don't mean to sound...weird but I heard you humming on my way to my place." said Ukyo trying to clear things up. 

The stranger moved back and analyzed Ukyo for a few seconds before believing him. "It's okay I'm surprised you could hear me from far away. Do you have super hearing or something?" the Stranger said in a jokingly manner. "Well I guess you could say that." said Ukyo standing beside the stranger but still slightly far to be safe. _"It's more of a hypersensitive hearing than super hearing."_ thought Ukyo. 

"Wait really?!" the stranger said in shock. Ukyo understood why their reaction is like that after all you don't often meet people with hypersensitive hearing. "ahaha yeah though It's not that much really." said Ukyo knowing his hearing is mostly limited. "oh ok" said the stranger as he looked back to where he was looking before. "so...what are you doing here? why are you away from the crowd?" asked Ukyo curious about this stranger. The stranger went silent for a minute and Ukyo then realizes what he said. "Ah i mean if you don't wanna say it's f-" "It's okay. I just came out here for a get away that's it." said The stranger. "o-oh okay" said Ukyo.

"Wanna sit?" asked the stranger. Ukyo gave them a nod and sat down next to them. They were silent for a few minutes until Ukyo heard him hum again. It was the same music from earlier. Ukyo felt relaxed by it. Once the stranger finished humming Ukyo asked "are you a singer or something?". The stranger looked at him and just laughed "haha! no no I'm not but thanks for acknowledging my voice." Silence once again fell upon them. 

Ukyo analyzed the stranger and the Stranger noticed "is there something wrong?" asked the stranger. "eh no sorry it's just that you sound familiar like I know you from somewhere..." said Ukyo.

Ukyo suddenly realizes they haven't introduced each other "ahaha we haven't properly introduced each other I'm Ukyo! It's nice to meet you...um..." Ukyo says with his hand reaching out and waiting for the stranger to say his name. "oh...I'm..." the stranger wasn't able to finish their sentence and was interrupted by a vehicle coming towards the park. The stranger looked at his phone that he took out of his pocket and said "Oops ahahaha! Emergency in work I really need to go. Nice meeting you Ukyo-Chan." then they ran away towards the opposite direction of the vehicle. 

Ukyo never learned the name of the stranger, but he noticed their voice sounded familiar. Ukyo sighed wondering who that person was, wishing he could hear them again one more time.

\--------------------------------------------------  
  


"What were you doing out of the hotel?!" scolded his manager. "Whaaat can't a guy just have a break?" said the stranger as he took off his sunglasses and mask then pulling his hood down to reveal the famous Mentalist and Magician Gen Asagiri. "I don't think it's worth it if it means getting caught by other people." said the manager. "So ict-stray..." whined Gen.

The whole ride was silent but Gen couldn't help but think of the boy back at the park. Gen thought he was interesting. _"A person with super hearing huh? He seemed pretty nice from the way he spoke. He did not question my appearance either either he probably doesn't care about it."_ Gen thought. Honestly it was refreshing to Gen to meet someone who liked him without even knowing about his celebrity status. Though the similar voice thing almost blew his cover. 

Gen is impressed by Ukyo though he was not sure if he'd ever get to see him again.


	2. The Detective Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo tries to figure out who that stranger was. He has already noted that they sound familiar like he'd heard them before...but from where.

For the past few hours Ukyo couldn't get that music to stop playing in his head. He'd keep wondering as to who this stranger is. Ukyo sighed in frustration as he laid onto his bed. He took out his phone and thought if he should ask for help with it. _"okay going to search for this person might be a little too far."_ Thought Ukyo. 

Ukyo can't help it though. He hopes that he can meet that person again. He has already tried multiple times and went to that same spot to see if the stranger was there, unfortunately he never saw them. _"Maybe I should just let go. I don't even know them that much."_ thought Ukyo. 

Ukyo's phone buzzed. He opened it to see a message from a friend. His friend is still young he was around 16 he only met him because his friend was collecting rocks on the beach and Ukyo happened to accidentally bump into his friend while getting out of the water. They got along well and kept in contact from time to time, but due to Ukyo's job they could rarely see each other.

\---------

Chrome

<( **Hey!! Wanna meet up again?**

**We haven't seen you in a while**

**and we currently have free time**

**so...** )

Ukyo

( **Sure, Where are we gonna meet up?** )>

Chrome

<( **I heard a magician is going on tour why not go there?** )

\---------

 _"He must be talking about Gen Asagiri. That celebrity is everywhere...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."_ Thought Ukyo

\---------

Ukyo

( **Do you even have money for those??** )>

Chrome

<( **My friend is paying for us! They said not to**

 **worry about it!** )

Ukyo

( **Doesn't your friend not believe in magic though? Why a magic show?** )>

Chrome

<( **He might not believe in it but he likes**

 **trying to figure out how it happens** )

Ukyo 

( **Oh I see well then see you and your friends in 2 days??** )>

Chrome

<( **Yeah! See you! This is gonna be BAAAAAD!!** )

\---------

Ukyo smiled softly at Chromes message. _"Somethings never change huh"_ thought Ukyo knowing he still says his old catchphrase. Ukyo looked at the TV and since he really wasn't doing anything and it's late out he decided to watch whatever was on the television. He opened the TV to come to a channel that shows the famous Gen Asagiri having an interview. 

Ukyo wasn't really interested till he heard Gen Asagiri call the interviewer using '-Chan'. Ukyo suddenly remembers the last encounter with the stranger before they left. "Nice meeting you Ukyo-Chan!" the phrase that came up to Ukyo's mind once he heard Gen Asagiri speak. It sounded familiar to Ukyo. He decided to listen to how Gen Asagiri spoke.

It was all too familiar to Ukyo. _"Am I going insane?? he can't be the stranger from before"_ Ukyo thought while freaking out. He cannot believe it's Gen Asagiri. _"It would probably explain the clothing the stranger had since he was all covered up. Maybe he wanted to hide his identity because of it."_ he thought then Ukyo took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

He decided to confirm it once they make it to his performance on tour. Maybe he can get a better analysis on Gen. Till then he'll probably settle down and try to relax.


End file.
